


▲▲▲ is a triangle-shaped thing

by chlorobenzene



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorobenzene/pseuds/chlorobenzene
Summary: Tasuku, Misumi, and their search for triangles.





	▲▲▲ is a triangle-shaped thing

**Author's Note:**

> for the #90minsA3 challenge on twitter, only approximately one week late. yay?

Ikaruga Misumi is ridiculously, _frustratingly_ hard to find.

Tasuku is sure that he has checked every single room at least twice, as well as the roof _and_ the basement for good measure, and still he couldn't find Misumi anywhere. A part of him wants to give up already, forget about this and return to his room to read through his script while waiting for Tsumugi to come home, or lift some weights, or do anything but this because maybe this isn't even a good idea to begin with, but—

_But.  
_

He sighs, steeling himself for having to search the entire dormitory for the third time when he hears something coming from the direction of Misumi's room, which he could have sworn is devoid of Misumi's existence five minutes ago.

"Ikaruga, is that yo—"

It's him, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room and grinning like he didn't just mysteriously appear out of nowhere, clutching a triangle-shaped pillow to his chest.

"Tasuku~"

Tasuku steps in, sitting across Misumi and trying not to squirm under the latter's near-manic gaze.

"Ikaruga, I—" he starts, and halts himself in the middle of the sentence when he realizes that he doesn't really know how, exactly, he could get his point across. At times like this he wishes Tsumugi could be here too, with his soft eyes and gentle smile and a way with words that Tasuku could never, ever hope to imitate.

But Tsumugi isn't here, and Misumi is still looking at him expectantly, eyes wide and unblinking.

"I want to thank you for, uh, before."

Misumi just _stares_ at him for an unnervingly long time, and Tasuku's starting to wonder if he's broken him somehow when Misumi blinks rapidly, breaking into a grin once again.

"Oooh," he says, as if he's discovered the universe's hidden secrets. "Triangle~!"

It's Tasuku's turn to stare now, not sure if Misumi understands what he's trying to say.

"What I meant is," he tries again, slower this time. "I'd like to thank you, for helping me reconcile with Tsumugi back then."

Misumi frowns. "That's what I said," he says, unfazed by Tasuku's confusion. "Triangle~!"

Well. Tasuku hopes it means they're on the same page, although Misumi seems to have a _very_ different take on the events than he does.

"Yes,uh, that. I'd also like to apologize for making you lost your triangle, so—" he takes a deep breath, because there's no going back now. "I'll help you find another triangle, today."

Misumi's endless search for triangles makes no sense to him but as soon as he said it, Misumi _beams_ , sunny and bright, and for a split second Tasuku thinks that he might have understood why everyone is indulging him in it.

"Tasuku's gonna help?"

"Yes."

"Can we go now?"

Yes," he confirms, and lets himself be dragged out of the room with a sigh.

* * *

Triangles are ridiculously, _frustratingly_ hard to find.

Tasuku feels like they shouldn't be—after all, triangle is a pretty basic shape compared to octagons or hectagons, right? But they have spent at least two hours running around the dormitory trying to find triangles that Misumi would deem magnificent and yet so far, nothing.

"How about this?" he calls out, pointing to a vaguely triangle-shaped rock.

Misumi frowns as he picks up the rock and inspects it, like Tasuku has disappointed him somehow. "Not a triangle~"

Tasuku sighs, resigning himself to an entire afternoon spent on this. He rolls his sleeves, getting ready to turn over every single rock in this entire garden if he needs to when Misumi exclaims, "Triangles~!"

Misumi is pointing at him excitedly, leaving him to look around in confusion—there isn't anything triangle-shaped in his vicinity that he could see. "Did you find it? Where?"

"Tasuku has it~! Tasuku has the triangle~!"

That makes even less sense than before. "No, Ikaruga. I haven't found any triangle yet, I'd tell you if I find one okay?"

"But Tasuku has the triangle~!" More forceful now, as Misumi approaches him with the determination of a predator stalking its prey.

"Ikaruga, what—"

"Triangle~!"

Misumi is pointing at his shoulder. Tasuku frowns, because he can't possibly mean—oh. _Oh. That_ counts?

"Did you mean—" he flexes once, tentatively, and Misumi jumps up at down in glee. "Triangle~! Show me again, show me again~!"

Tasuku is suddenly incredibly,  _incredibly_ grateful that no one is at home this afternoon.

* * *

"Tasuku, did you buy a new bracelet?" Tsumugi asks, peering curiously at the black leather bracelet on his wrist. Its silver triangle charm glints under the light.

 

 

Misumi has dragged Tasuku back to his room once he's satisfied by his, ah, newly-found _triangles_ , and gave him the bracelet, giggling as he told Tasuku to wear it. "I'm giving you a triangle too~!" he has said, grinning from ears to ears and, well, no one can fault him for patting Misumi's head as a thank you then, can't they?

"Misumi dragged me into his triangle search this afternoon," he says, tone clipped.

"Oh, that's nice!" Tsumugi smiles, eyes crinkling. "What did you get him?"

It's only a combination of his sheer willpower and years of acting experience that stops him from going beet-red at the question. "It's a secret," he grunts at last, hoping that Tsumugi would get the hint and drop the subject.

"But Tasuku—"

"No."

"Taa-chan..."

It's terribly unfair, how Tsumugi is looking at him with _those_ eyes, wide and pleading and _soft_ , his voice lilting just _so_ in a way Tasuku firmly believes is carefully engineered to give him heart palpitations and send him to an early grave, despite his rigorous exercise regimen.

Tasuku caves in; Tsumugi's laughter could be heard all the way to the kitchen.

* * *

That night, Tsumugi takes out a choker from his drawer, the one with a stone pendant shaped like a triangle he said given to him by a fan, and Tasuku  _understands._

"It's him, huh?"

Tsumugi nods, eyes bright as he saunters over and sits on Tasuku's lap, arms circling his neck. "Now we match."

When Tsumugi has gone to sleep with flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips, Tasuku decides that maybe he wouldn't mind helping Misumi search for triangles next time too, after all.


End file.
